Aprovechando beneficios
by bruxi
Summary: Necesitaba dinero para pagar la operación que salvaría la vida de su hermana, así que recurrió al único hombre que podía ayudarla. Y si por el camino podía aprovechar y sacar beneficios, qué leches, a ello que iba [Fic participante en la actividad "¡¿Qué haces besando a la sacerdotisa!" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! Aquí yo de nuevo participando en una actividad del sensual foro ¡Siéntate!. Espero que os guste mi pseudo intento de pseudo parodia. Es el primer fanfic que escribo con este género, así que no sé qué tal habrá ido el experimento. Vosotros tenéis la última palabra xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Aprovechando beneficios**

Sentada a la barra de algún bar de mala muerte dio un trago a su bebida. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas la atormentaban.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada más?—El médico negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que puede salvar a su hermana es la operación que acabo de explicarle. —Cerró los ojos. Mierda, estaban bien jodidas.

—¿Aneue?—Miró para su hermanita, tumbada en aquella cama de hospital rodeada de tubos y con una mascarilla de oxígeno tapándole el rostro.

—Todo irá bien, Kaede. —La niña asintió y volvió a dormirse plácidamente. Ella se incorporó y encaró al médico—. Mi hermana se operará. Así que téngalo todo preparado para la fecha.

—Pero… Nakamura-san… usted dijo que…

—El dinero no será problema. —El médico no parecía muy convencido pero al final acabó asintiendo.

Y así había llegado al lugar en el que estaba, esperando al único hombre que sabía podía proporcionarle los medios para salvar la vida de su hermana enferma. Si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido cáncer no tendría que andarse metiendo en camisa de once varas pero ¡hey! El destino sabe como putearte cuando te van las cosas mejor que nunca. Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez y bufó. El muy bastardo se estaba retrasando y estaba completamente segura de que lo hacía a propósito. Tal vez ni apareciera, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Pero no; en ese momento se abrió la puerta de aquel antro y por ella entró un hombre trajeado. Automáticamente todos los clientes del bar se giraron para mirarlo. Y es que era muy poco frecuente ver a uno de los ricachones del centro pululando por semejante zona de la ciudad.

La mirada oscura del hombre recorrió las caras de las personas allí presentes hasta dar con la que estaba buscando. Sonrió como un ave de rapiña cuando divisa una jugosa y suculenta presa, y hacia allí dirigió sus pasos.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras… —Se sentó con un ademán elegante en la banqueta de al lado a la suya—… Kikyō. —La aludida rodó los ojos y se terminó su bebida de un solo trago, preparándose para lo que venía—. ¿A qué debo el placer?

—Acepto. —El hombre alzó las cejas. Kikyō se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir—. Que acepto tu propuesta… Naraku.

—¿Qué pro-

—No me vengas con "¿Qué propuesta?" que no estoy para bromas. Tú me quieres en tu cama y yo necesito dinero para la operación de Kaede. Fin del asunto. —Irónicamente, se sintió muchísimo mejor después de soltarlo. Además, no es como si fuera el fin del mundo, estaba segura de que un gran porcentaje de la población femenina hacía lo mismo a diario, incluso había oído hablar de academias en Rusia que te preparaban para ser la amante perfecta de los hombres ricos y poderosos. No creía acabar en el infierno por ello.

No obstante, Naraku pareció sorprenderse ligeramente por un segundo. Claro que luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya, quién lo iba a decir de la recta y orgullosa Kikyō. Vendiéndose al mejor postor por dinero.

—Dinero que salvará la vida de mi hermana. Maticemos. —Naraku rompió a reír una vez más. Kikyō aguantó estoicamente la burla. Necesitaba el dinero y punto. No iba a dejar morir a su hermana porque simplemente no le gustara la idea de abrirse de piernas para el primer multimillonario que se le pusiera por delante. Por ella como si tenía que tirarse a todo un equipo de fútbol. Kaede estaba primero que nada.

—Esto es la mar de divertido. De acuerdo, querida. Vámonos. —Recogió su bolso y su abrigo y salió acompañada de Naraku. Él la guio unos pasos por delante hacia un flamante coche europeo último modelo.

—Pensé que tenías limusina, o chófer al menos—comentó en un intento por picarlo. Naraku se limitó a sonreír.

—Prefiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo. —Ella se encogió de hombros y se metió en el coche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Naraku hacía lo propio a su lado y ponía el motor en marcha. En pocos minutos estaban llegando a su destino, un lujoso edificio repleto de _lofts_ en pleno centro de la ciudad.

Nada más salir del coche Naraku se colocó a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda. Kikyō se dejó hacer. Total, no iba a ganar nada poniéndose tonta ahora. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Entraron en el edificio. El portero saludó a Naraku y se la quedó mirando a ella con creciente curiosidad. Kikyō lo ignoró deliberadamente, fijando su vista en las paredes y en el suelo, perfectamente pulidos y brillantes. Casi podía jurar que se podía comer en aquellas baldosas tan limpias. Podría hacer la prueba. Más bajo no creía poder caer.

Sacudió la cabeza y se introdujo en el ascensor. Este los llevó directamente a la vivienda del susodicho. Una vez en el interior Kikyō dejó caer sus cosas sobre el primer sillón que encontró y se acomodó en el sofá. De pronto se sentía terriblemente cansada. Por su parte, Naraku abrió el mueble-bar y se sirvió una generosa copa de algo que parecía whisky.

El silencio seguía sobre ellos de tal manera que empezó a agobiarla. Pero no sería ella la que diera el primer paso. ¡Faltaría más! Vale que se estuviera ofreciendo como una simple prostituta, pero que se esforzara un poco. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que la vida de su hermanita bien lo valía.

—Dormirás hoy conmigo. —La voz varonil la sobresaltó un tanto. Asintió sin muchas ganas—. Mañana irás de compras. Te mandaré a alguien. Puedes comprar lo que quieras, lo que más rabia te dé. Me gustará que vayas bien vestida y arreglada. —Volvió a asentir. Se lo imaginaba—. Bien. Pues entonces vamos, querida. —Como una autómata siguió a Naraku hasta la habitación principal, ricamente decorada. Le pareció una exageración la cama con dosel y cortinajes de seda, además de que era enorme y estaba a bastante altura con respecto al suelo. Le dieron ganas de reír ante semejante extravagancia. Ya se imaginaba a Naraku en la tienda buscando la cama perfecta. Algo raro tenía que tener (aunque siempre había sido un tanto rarito, eso no lo podía negar nadie).

No llevaba pijama ni camisón en el bolso ni nada parecido, pero a estas alturas ¡qué más daba! Como si tenía que dormir en pelota picada.

— _Kaede, Kikyō, piensa en Kaede. Lo haces por Kaede. Kaede. Kaede. Kaede._ —Se desvistió y sin esperar más se metió entre las mantas. Poco después llegó Naraku, vestido con un pijama de seda con botones. El tío estaba resultando ser todo un cliché de ricachón.

—Ah, casi se me olvida. No te asustes si mañana te encuentras a una mujer en casa. Es la de la limpieza. —Se lo suponía. Era mucho pedir que el vago de Naraku limpiara la casa él solito. Bueno, era su casa, a ella ni le iba ni le venía.

Se tumbó boca arriba con Naraku abrazándola. Era una extraña sensación. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir acompañada, ni siquiera con su ex novio había llegado a tener tal grado de intimidad (que por cierto, no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de él; le habían llegado rumores de que andaba con otra pero… meh, ya lo tenía superado, no sabía por qué la gente se empeñaba en recordárselo a cada minuto del día).

Decidió al fin desechar todo pensamiento y cerrar los ojos. Sorprendentemente quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Realmente había sido un día agotador.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bien entrada la mañana. Al principio se encontró desorientada, luego se acordó: estaba en casa de Naraku, por una buena causa, se recordó a sí misma.

Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha. Vio que sobre la cama, en el lado donde había dormido Naraku, había ropa femenina: unos pantalones vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias. Se dio cuenta de que era su ropa, pero limpia y planchada. Se figuró que habría sido la chica de la limpieza que había mencionado Naraku la noche anterior.

Encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sonoro bostezo se metió al fin en el baño. La ducha caliente le sentó como Dios. Hacía tiempo que no podía relajarse a gusto por las mañanas, así que se enfocaría en disfrutar por el momento.

Salió del baño con una toalla enrollada al cuerpo y otra en la cabeza. Se vistió y se secó el pelo lo mejor que pudo, dejándolo suelto para que secara bien. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, donde se encontró a una mujer de unos treinta años limpiando las encimeras.

—Buenos días. —La mujer la miró de reojo y correspondió al saludo con un gesto de la cabeza. Siguió a lo suyo mientras Kikyō abría la nevera y arramplaba con un cartón de leche, pan, embutido y un par de huevos. No había cenado el día anterior y estaba hambrienta. Tampoco es que hubiera gran cosa en la nevera, pero conociendo a Naraku suponía que comerían, merendarían y cenarían fuera. La exhibiría por ahí como un trofeo y, sinceramente, le daba lo mismo.

Ya que no iba a tener que trabajar (de hecho se había despedido de su trabajo el día anterior) y que solo le quedaba preocuparse por sus estudios y la salud de Kaede, que le dieran a la vida normal. Abrazaría su nueva vida temporal y se aprovecharía de ello. Qué leñe. No venía bien desmelenarse de vez en cuando.

Justo cuando terminaba su desayuno alguien entró en el _loft_. Oyó unos tacones. Levantó la vista y no le sorprendió nada en absoluto la persona que entró en la cocina.

—Hola, Kagura. —La aludida alzó sus perfiladas cejas y sonrió con ironía.

—Vaya, cuando el bastardo me lo dijo no me lo creía.

—Ya ves. —Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose mutuamente. Al final fue Kikyō la que rompió la tensión—. Supongo que has venido a llevarme de compras. —Kagura avanzó hasta sentarse en una de las banquetas que rodeaban la isla de la cocina, cruzando sus largas y esbeltas piernas.

—Supones bien. Naraku me ha dado instrucciones precisas para que te asesore. Oh, y también una tarjeta que no tiene límite. —Kikyō suspiró.

—Qué bien.

—Me siento intrigada. ¿Ahora de repente? Te creía más inteligente.

—Digamos que lo hago por una buena causa. —Kagura no insistió. Por la respuesta que le había dado la morena sabía que no le iba a contar nada más.

—Bueno, pues dicho esto, vámonos a gastar el dinero ajeno. —Kagura agarró su bolso y esperó a que Kikyō hiciera lo propio. Luego ambas se metieron en el ascensor y salieron del edificio. En la calle las esperaba un coche con chófer. Entraron en el mismo y Kagura le indicó al conductor una dirección.

—Necesito pasar antes por el hospital—dijo Kikyō. Lo primero era ir a ver a su hermana y asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que el médico lo estuviera disponiendo todo para la operación.

—De acuerdo. No hay prisa.

—¿No tienes que ir a la oficina?—Kagura negó.

—Lo cierto es que debería de darte las gracias por eso. Tengo que ser tu sombra, pero prefiero andar pegada a ti todo el día que soportar al bastardo de Naraku.

—Si tanto lo odias ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo?

—El trabajo me gusta y, además, el cabrón paga bien. Y me gusta darme mis caprichos. —Kikyō asintió. Entendía eso de los caprichos. Ahora que podía disponer del dinero de Naraku a su antojo durante una temporada seguramente se diera alguno. Aún tenía que pensar en cuál, pero alguno se le ocurriría.

Visitó a Kaede y charló un poco con ella. Su hermanita parecía preocupada y se dedicó a tranquilizarla. Aunque pequeña Kaede no era tonta, así que le ahorraría los detalles escabrosos. Lo único que le importaba e interesaba es que su hermana se curaría, punto.

Tras la visita al hospital prosiguieron su camino en el coche hasta la zona del centro donde estaban las tiendas de las marcas más caras y exclusivas. Sí, definitivamente Naraku iba a exhibirla cual trofeo.

—¿Por dónde te apetece empezar?—preguntó Kagura.

—Ni idea. Nunca me ha interesado mucho la moda. —Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Una mujer no interesada en ropa. Ver para creer. —La castaña meneó la cabeza con resignación—. En ese caso, empecemos por la ropa casual. Te hará falta un guardarropa completo pero, en fin, vamos primero a por lo fácil. —Kikyō se mostró conforme. A ella tanto le daba.

Así pues entraron en una tienda de Ralph Lauren, por entrar en alguna, y se pusieron a mirar vestidos y demás ropa de ponerse todos los días. Así como zapatos, bolsos y demás complementos para ir a juego.

Lo cierto es que se lo pasó como una niña pequeña en una tienda de chuches. Hacía tiempo que no podía comprar ropa tan bonita y de tan buena calidad. De la tienda de Ralph Lauren pasaron a una de Dior, luego fueron a la de Chanel, Valentino, Brancucci, Carolina Herrera…

—Me das una envidia loca. —No pudo evitar sonreír al oír a Kagura. Siempre había sido consciente de que tenía una figura envidiable. Muchas veces le habían dicho que por qué no trabajaba de modelo. Se admiró en el espejo de cuerpo entero del probador. Aquel vestido de cóctel le sentaba como un guante.

—Me lo llevo. —Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el precio impreso en la etiqueta. Saquearía a Naraku todo lo que pudiese. De todas maneras él iba a obtener sexo a cambio, así que le parecía justo aprovecharse de su cuasi ilimitada solvencia económica.

—Me gusta tu estilo—comentó Kagura observando la inmensa cantidad de cajas y bolsas que había en el maletero del coche. Gracias a Dios que era un automóvil de los grandes con un maletero de los grandes—. Bueno, después de una mañana de compras toca una comida decente. Ir de tiendas siempre me abre el apetito. ¿Qué te apetece?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien. —Kagura arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Venga, Kikyō. Tenemos la tarjeta platino de Naraku. Y el muy capullo me debe varias buenas comidas/cenas después de las veces que he tenido que salvarle el culo. Si no llega a ser por mí, hoy en día no tendría empresa. Así que vamos a ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad. —Y hacia allá que fueron. No es que Kikyō y Kagura fueran amigas ni nada por el estilo, pero nunca se habían llevado mal y ambas compartían una especie de odio-aversión hacia Naraku.

Media hora después ambas estaban sentadas a una mesa en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad degustando unos deliciosos _fetuccini_ al pesto ella y un jugoso chuletón de buey con patatas fritas y ensalada Kagura. Lo cierto era que la gente se las quedaba mirando: dos mujeres atractivas, no privándose de comida y vestidas de manera elegante. Porque Kikyō se cambió en el coche con todo su descaro ante los ojos desorbitados del conductor. Ya que estaba haciendo cosas que se salían de su rutina habitual, pues hala, ya de desmadrarse, desmadrarse bien.

Tras la suculenta y sabrosa comida fueron a hacer algo que se morían las dos por hacer: ir a Tiffany's. Oh, sí, las joyas son las mejores amigas de las mujeres. O eso decía Kagura. Kikyō tan solo quería darse el gustazo de entrar, mirar lo que le diera la gana, probarse cosas pero no comprar nada. Aunque le gustó lo de comprarse ropa, gastarse el dinero en joyas le daba un poco más de reparo (una conservaba cierta ética y dignidad a pesar de todo).

Pero acabaron entrando en la joyería. Había piezas que eran auténticas obras de arte.

—Te advierto que a Naraku le encantará no solo lucirte a ti sino también su dinero.

—Lo sé—suspiró Kikyō. El dependiente volvió justo en ese momento con una caja forrada de terciopelo con todo un muestrario de pendientes de oro blanco. Ella no tenía agujeros en las orejas pero Kagura sí. No pudo evitar sonreír de lado al verla disfrutar como una enana probándose distintos pendientes a cada cual más caro.

Al final se compró una gargantilla, un par de anillos y una pulsera que pesaba una tonelada por lo menos, pero que le gustó por el diseño sencillo a la par que elegante. El dependiente le ofreció abrirle agujeros en las orejas pero ella se negó en redondo. Si su madre se había negado a agujerearle las orejas cuando nació no iba ella a revocar tal decisión.

Antes de regresar al _loft_ pasó de nuevo por el hospital. Quería ver cómo estaba Kaede. Para su alegría y alivio parecía estar bien y bastante más animada ante la perspectiva de operarse. Se sintió mucho mejor tras verla y hablar con ella.

Al llegar a su nueva residencia temporal lo primero que hizo fue colocar todas las compras del día. Al menos Naraku había tenido la deferencia de dejarle espacio en el amplio vestidor. Estaba claro que lo tenía todo planeado, el muy capullo.

Decidió pedir algo para cenar. No tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar, es más, ni siquiera se había acordado de ir al supermercado, y dudaba mucho de que la asistenta de Naraku se dedicara a hacerle la compra. Así que pidió un par de pizzas que se zampó ella sola y tan a gusto. Al fin y al cabo no engordaba por más que comiera. Y ya había decidido que iba a darse la vida padre mientras pudiera.

Naraku eligió su pequeño momento de autocomplacencia para aparecer. La miró de arriba a abajo nada más entrar y pareció satisfecho por su ropa nueva: llevaba un vestido de Lacoste de tiras totalmente veraniego que realzaba todas y cada de sus curvas. El cabello se lo había recogido en dos coletas para que le molestara lo menos posible al andar.

—Veo que has seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Solo porque me pareció ventajoso.

—¿En serio?—dijo Naraku mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta del traje y de la corbata, dejándolas de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Lo que hay entre tú y yo es un mero acuerdo, un trato. Y para de contar.

—Y creo que me apetece cobrar mi parte del acuerdo ahora mismo. —Kikyō arqueó las cejas. Pero tampoco es como si estuviera en posición de negarse, es decir, había gastado una suma considerable de dinero de la cuenta de Naraku, aunque el tío tenía billetes a espuertas y le daría igual perder uno o dos millones cuando ganaba lo inimaginable en una hora de trabajo. Estaría bien visto que le diera algo a cambio.

Y ese algo, por supuesto, era su cuerpo. Se tomó unos segundos para examinar al espécimen masculino que tenía frente a ella: reconocía que Naraku era atractivo y que tenía un punto (no sabía cuál, pero alguno tenía que tener y no, no se refería al tamaño de su cartera aunque probablemente eso le ayudara un montonazo a la hora de ligar).

Otro asunto era que… ¿cuánto llevaba ella sin acostarse con nadie? No es que el sexo le interesara especialmente, no estaba ciertamente entre sus prioridades pero como mujer a veces sentía deseo y esas cosas que suelen sentir los seres humanos. Así que ¿por qué no satisfacer esos deseos? No era como si fuera virgen ni nada por el estilo, no estaban en la época medieval.

Así que sí, señores y señoras, Kikyō Nakamura decidió en ese mismo instante que tendría una noche loca con Naraku Tanaka, el que hasta hace escasamente unas horas era una de las personas que peor le caían en el mundo.

Tiempo después diría que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, sexualmente hablando. A la cual le siguieron otras tantas.

Y si por el camino podía saquear y sacar beneficio, pues oye, la cosa tampoco estaba tan mal.

La vida de su hermana bien valía el sacrificio.

 **Fin Aprovechando beneficios**

 **Bueno ¿qué decís? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo? ¿O debería renunciar definitivamente a hacer parodia?**

 **Espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido con mi historia. Sé que probablemente a alguno le tocará la fibra sensible por el tema que escogí pero bueh, la actividad consistía precisamente en parodiar un tema que ya es todo un tópico en la literatura. Así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 **¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

 ***A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **(que siempre se me olvida ponerlo y no está de más recordarlo xD).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
